There are insufficient basic scientists to meet the nation's needs in the development of new diagnostics, therapeutics and vaccines for biodefense. SERCEB proposes to establish a career development program in basic research to provide an in-depth, mentored experience of the highest quality for selected highly motivated and talented persons. The goal is to place individuals in premier biodefense basic research laboratories for a 6-12 month period to conduct science related to diagnostics, vaccines or new drugs against category A and other select agents and emerging infections. This work will be enhanced by opportunities for additional courses in bioscience and biodefense, an opportunity to participate in training experiences in BSL3-4 facilities and select agent science, and annual scientific meetings of SERCEB. Sabbatical recipients will provide feedback and be monitored to assess success of the programs. The basic science sabbatical programs will build upon the outstanding investigators in basic science biodefense that are the core of SERCEB, existing institutional and NIH sponsored career development programs (IRACDSs) of SERCEB, collaborations with Oak Ridge National Laboratories (ORNL) and Centers for Disease Control (CDC), and a specific emphasis in the recruitment and career development of minority scientists for the program. This program will result in the development of new opportunities and models for career development in basic science and will yield a cadre of outstanding investigators to meet the need to accelerate research in these critical pathogens.